


Wild Ones

by A_dot_Gab



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: If You Squint - Freeform, John has a cute butt in jeans, M/M, Mentioned Hercules Mulligan, slight Lams, slight implied internalized homophobia, slight songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dot_Gab/pseuds/A_dot_Gab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This place isn't John's idea of fun but there's a cute redhead across the room playing eye tag with him and he can be ok with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to archive so please be kind. Also, any tips for things like rating and tags would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

This was far from John's idea of fun, a crowded bar/club with bone shaking bass. But he could admire the myriad of attractive people milling at tables and on the dance floor. His fluorescent green wristband advertised a sexuality he had recently come to terms with. He remembers finally telling Lafayette why all of their matchmaking attempts had failed.

"Laf, no." John had snapped shortly, tired from a long day of classes and work.

"Please, mon ami," Laf had begged for the eighth time, "just give Maria a chance! Perhaps you will like-" John cut them off.

"Laf, enough! I'm gay for god sakes!" he yelled, regretting the words as soon as he said them. "Fuck, I mean-" he tried to backpedal. Laf smiled.

"Ah, in that case, I have the perfect place for us to go, mon cher." They purred deviously. And that, John supposed, was how he ended up here, shyly playing eye tag with a small, cute, half-wild looking, redheaded guy from across the dance floor. John looked down at his drink for a moment but when he looked up, the guy was gone.

"Oh well," he mumbled, scanning the dance floor for Lafayette. A tap on his shoulder interrupted his search. John turned, catching a flash of pale tan hand and orange wristband near his face before focusing on the features of the hand's owner. It was the redhead from across the room.

"I'm Alex," he yelled over the music, an easy smile on his face, "care to dance?" John smiled shyly.

"John," he yelled back, "and I must warn you I'm not very good." Alex shrugged, grabbed John's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. It didn't take long to figure out why Alex hadn't cared whether or not John could dance. It turned out neither of them could, but they had fun anyways. After a couple of songs, they retired to a corner of the bar away from the speakers, where one didn't have to talk so loudly to be heard. Once they had drinks, Alex's curiosity won out over companionable silence.

"You don't seem like the type to go clubbing on your own." Alex said, the question implicit. John smiled wryly.

"My friend brought me here after I, uh-" John tapped at his wristband and Alex smiled.

"Not out to a whole lot of people, huh?" he asked, causing John to blush a little.

"Just Laf, who brought me here, and anyone who sees the wristband tonight I guess." John replied. "Speak of, orange means?"

"Bi," Alex chuckled. "I'm surprised you don't have a color card with you, being new here." John's slight flush deepened.

"I didn't want to stick out." he said, just loud enough for Alex to hear. Alex grinned.

"Stick out?" he purred, eyes glinting mischievously. "You probably should've thought about that before flashing that smile at near everyone that's looked your way. You're the cutest guy in here by far. And those jeans definitely help." John averted his eyes from Alex, half wishing Laf would come save him and half wishing he had the audacity to flirt back. Alex realized his mild discomfort. "Hey," he said gently, "no worries man. I don't wanna pressure you or anything. I'm sorry if I came on too strong. I'll leave you alone." John's head snapped up.

"Wait!" he called before Alex could disappear. "D-do you wanna get out of here. Maybe watch a movie. My apartment is down the street." Alex considered for a moment before smiling.

"Sure," he agreed, taking John's hand again. "Herc stopped answering his phone a while ago anyways." John's heart soared.

"Just let me text Laf, let them know I'm headed home." he said, pulling out his phone with his free hand. Alex waited patiently and when John was done they wound their way through the crowd and out of the club. The walk to John and Laf's apartment was completely silent but spent enjoying each other's company, hand in hand.

John woke up the next morning on the couch, in the same jeans Alex had complimented the night before, and with a warm weight on his chest. He looked down into wild red bedhead that smelled better than anything he'd ever known. Alex. The night sluggishly wound its way into John's memory. They had watched two movies that were playing on tv, slowly sinking down until they were laying together. Alex had passed out while John played with his hair about twenty minutes into the second movie. John had followed soon after, waking briefly when a quietly triumphant Lafayette threw a blanket over the pair before retiring to their own room. John shifted slightly to get more comfortable and Alex jolted up, eyes wild and bleary. After a moment, he focused on John and smiled softly. "Good morning, beautiful. How'd you sleep?" he asked. John couldn't help but smile back.

"Very well."


End file.
